flowering_heartfandomcom-20200215-history
Mao
Mao is Prince Trump's talking cat. Not much is known about her except that she's Prince Trump's guide in getting Hopeless Energy. Appearance Mao is a black short-haired cat with red eyes. She has pink ears and paw pads, plus a white tail tip. She has a necklace with a purple gem around her neck as well as a black collar which gives her dark magic. She also has a black wristband on the wrist of her left front paw. She has the capacity to use Hopeless Magic through her necklace. Personality Mao is a very mission-oriented cat who wants to help Trump succeed in gaining Hopeless Energy. She is very fond of Trump and seems to be on good terms with him. She is often seen by Trump's side and acts as his aid and his mother's messenger. She wants to put Trump on the throne and is willing to use any means necessary, even going so far as to (albeit accidentally) almost murder the dog of an adversary dog to put her enemies out of commission. She seems afraid of and subservient to Queen Canaby and always seems worried when Trump does something that will make Queen Canaby want to punish them. She can speak in the human language and can be noted as having very human-like mannerisms such as sitting like a human with her legs crossed on Trump's shoulder. History Not much is known about Mao's past before the start of the show. It can be assumed that she knew Trump beforehand, as they are very close, and that Mao also has connections with Queen Canaby. She also seems to be aware of when residents from the world of magic are visiting and is suspicious of "Tubby" (Chess) who she seems to have no recollection of. Much of Mao's time is spent either helping Trump collect Hopeless Energy, passing on messages from his mother to him, or scolding him when he's slacking in his mission. It is apparent that she's very loyal to Trump and takes his word as law. This can be most noted when Trump declares Ari Jin an enemy and Mao takes it into her own hands to eliminate the girl personally. It is hinted that Mao had a first love once. When Trump confesses to Mao that he has feelings of love towards Ari, Mao notes in the English dub of episode 22 that: "I'm afraid one's first love is always a little painful". This suggests that she, too, had once fallen in love with someone and, because of it, she had suffered as a result of experiencing it first-hand. Mao is also kind to Trump and values happiness over the mission she shares with him. When Mao learns that Ari is Trump's first love, she gives up on keeping him away from Ari (a "distraction") in order to break her promise to Shuel and let Trump know that Ari is waiting for him. Trivia * Mao is the only non-human member of the cast (not including Tubby, who is really Chess in a hamster form). However, due to her human-like mannerisms, her ability to talk to humans, and the way she "dresses" like a human (with a necklace and a bracelet) might suggest she's human in origin. Category:Animals